fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Leilani Mahelon
|image = Photo_2018-09-10-12-47-17-052.png |imgsize = 250px |katakana = レイラニ・マロマハロン |romaji = Reirani Maharon |age = 14 |birthday date = May 31th |gender = Female |hcolor = Magenta |ecolor = Navy |home = La Mermadia (birthplace) Isla Pele (after being abandoned and adopted) Polluted Island (after being brainwashed) Isla Moana (after becoming Sparkling Mermaid) |relative = |enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure |cure = Princess Aquania (birthplace) Hydra (when she turned evil) Sparkling Mermaid (after change of heart and mind) |curehair = Lavender with pink Ombre Dark Purple (Hydra) |cureeye = Magenta (right) Light Blue Violet (left) Dark Purple (Hydra) |tcolor = Pink, Cyan, Purple, Blue (Sparkling Mermaid) Black, Magenta, Navy, Dark Purple (Hydra) |power = Music Dynamite (Hydra) |symbol = Pool Parties Mermaids Dynamites (Hydra) |season = Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure! |appearance = MePePC13 |seiyuu = }} is one of the protagonists, antagonists, or supporting character in Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure!. Leilani is a moody and cold girl who has a strange past. She is very energetic and intelligent person. She is formerly known as Hydra, a daughter and a part-timer of Osen at Polluted Island who was born as Princess Aquania. Her pretty Cure ego is Sparkling Mermaid, the sound pearl of Electronica, based on pool parties/mermaids. Being the only non-Cure in the team. Bio Appearance - Hydra= - Sparkling Mermaid= }} Personality Leilani is a moody and cold girl who has a strange past. She is very energetic and intelligent perosn. She was the lost princess of La Mermadia until she was adopted by her American-Hawaiian-Canadian parents after she was abandoned in Isla Pele. But it was kidnapped and brainwashed by Osen and becomes Hydra. When she was in Osen's control, Hydra appears as a gore and brutal sea monster, with her daring human body; and she was the daughter and part-timer of Osen. She has no emotions, only her sadness and anger are her emotions. She didn't control herself. She was arrogant and brat girl. She has a power of "Song of Sorrow". Relationships / Relationships}} History / History}} Princess Aquania is the real form of Leilani. She is the long-lost princess of La Mermaidia. Hydra |ヒドラ|Hidora}} is an evil form of Leilani. She appears as a gore and brutal sea monster but human appearance. She still wears her meshed cape. Powers/Abilities Sparkling Mermaid '|スパークリングマーメイド|Supākuringu Māmeido}} is the pretty Cure form of Leilani. She represents the sound pearl of Electronica, based on pool parties/mermaids. In order to transform, she needs the Sparkling Mermaid Commune and her Mermaid Pearls. Attacks Transformation Mermaid Pearl! Summer Change! is Leilani's transformation phrase in Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure!. Etymology Songs Duets Trivia * Leilani was an only Cure to have many differences compare to MerPearl Cures: ** Only warrior was not uses her "Cure" as her Pretty Cure form. ** Was an only Cure to have surname. All other Cures have no surnames. ** Was a villain-turned-Cure/ally. ** Shares the theme Colors of Pearl (pink), Bubble (blue), Ocean (cyan) and Tail (purple). ** Different transformation items and weapons than others. ** Have deadly sea creature ears (but it was hidden only civilian). **Was born in La Mermaidia as Princess Aquania. She was not related in Isla Moana and Isla Pele. ** The only Cure to shown the first transformation before the finale. * Her theme colors are based on something "unicorn" or "dreamy". * Sparkling Mermaid was originally as |キュアサイレン}}, but it was taken to Anela. * Her Mermaid Pearl in her Hydra form, she still uses in her transformation albeit it was changed to pink, blue and purple halo, effectively until Epidode 45. Gallery / Gallery}} Category:Pink Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Cyan Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Non-Cures Category:Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Dark Cures Category:Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure! Category:Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure! / Characters Category:Music using Cures Category:PasticheVillains Category:Female Antagonists Category:Magenta Cures